Neurostimulation systems are devices that generate electrical pulses and deliver the pulses to nerve tissue to treat a variety of disorders. Neurostimulation systems generally include a pulse generator and one or more leads. The pulse generator is typically implemented using a metallic housing that encloses circuitry for generating the electrical pulses, control circuitry, communication circuitry, a rechargeable battery, etc. The pulse generation circuitry is coupled to one or more stimulation leads through electrical connections provided in a “header” of the pulse generator. Specifically, feedthrough wires typically exit the metallic housing and enter into a header structure of a moldable material. Within the header structure, the feedthrough wires are electrically coupled to annular electrical connectors. The header structure holds the annular connectors in a fixed arrangement that corresponds to the arrangement of terminals on a stimulation lead.
Spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is an example of neurostimulation in which electrical pulses are delivered to nerve tissue in the spine typically for the purpose of chronic pain control. Other examples include deep brain stimulation, cortical stimulation, cochlear nerve stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, vagal nerve stimulation, sacral nerve stimulation, etc. While a precise understanding of the interaction between the applied electrical energy and the nervous tissue is not fully appreciated, it is known that application of an electrical field to spinal nervous tissue can effectively mask certain types of pain transmitted from regions of the body associated with the stimulated nerve tissue. Specifically, applying electrical energy to the spinal cord associated with regions of the body afflicted with chronic pain to effectively mask the transmission of non-acute pain sensations to the brain.
Also, each exterior region, or each dermatome, of the human body is associated with a particular spinal nerve root at a particular longitudinal spinal position. The head and neck regions are associated with C2-C8, the back region extends from C2-S3, the central diaphragm is associated with spinal nerve roots between C3 and C5, the upper extremities correspond to C5 and T1, the thoracic wall extends from T1 to T11, the peripheral diaphragm is between T6 and T11, the abdominal wall is associated with T6-L1, lower extremities are located from L2 to S2, and the perineum from L4 to S4. In conventional neurostimulation, when a patient experiences pain in one of these regions, a neurostimulation lead is implanted adjacent to the spinal cord at the corresponding spinal position. By example, to address chronic pain sensations that commonly focus on the lower back and lower extremities using conventional techniques, a specific energy field is typically applied to a region between vertebrae levels T8 and T12.
Positioning of an applied electrical field relative to a physiological midline is also important. Nerve fibers extend between the brain and a nerve root along the same side of the dorsal column as the peripheral areas the fibers represent. Pain that is concentrated on only one side of the body is “unilateral” in nature. To address unilateral pain, electrical energy is applied to neural structures on the side of a dorsal column that directly corresponds to a side of the body subject to pain. Pain that is present on both sides of a patient is “bilateral.” Accordingly, bilateral pain is addressed through application of electrical energy along both sides of the column and/or along a patient's physiological midline.
Accordingly, at any particular vertebral level, it is possible to stimulate a number of nerve fibers and structures of the spinal cord and, thereby cause the patient to experience paresthesia over several areas of the patient's body. Clinicians typically attempt to define a neurostimulation therapy by stimulating nerve fibers associated with locations of chronic pain while excluding nerve fibers associated with non-afflicted locations. To define an acceptable neurostimulation therapy, a clinician selects values for a number of programmable parameters. For example, the clinician may select parameters defining pulse amplitude, pulse width, and pulse frequency. The clinician may also select electrode polarities for delivery of the pulses. The process of selecting values for the parameters can be time consuming and may require a great deal of trial and error before an acceptable therapeutic program is identified. In many cases, the clinician may need to test various electrode combinations and parameters to achieve the optimal stimulation. The clinician may record notes on the efficacy and side effects of each combination after delivery of stimulation via that combination. In this manner, the clinician is able to later compare and select from the tested combinations.